Doctor Don to the rescue
by Hannio
Summary: One shot - Raph is hurt and its up to Donnie to patch him up but perhaps there's something he can get out of it to? Not tcest just brotherly fluff and a drugged up Raph please review!


Doctor Don to the Rescue

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below story belongs to me in any form or fashion, I'm merely using them for a random story_

**Author Note – **_Ok this is actually a gift for Cndrow, she gave me the plotline of Raph breaks his arm and is stubborn over it and Donnie fixes it and gave me freedom after that. I really hope you like it and its ok *Hannio crosses fingers* I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. If you do then please feel free to review but no flames please._

_ Also sorry about the title I just couldn't think what to call it!_

"I swear it wasn't me Donnie, I so had nothing to do with it, well not much anyway, it was really his own fault he shouldn't have been so cocky and he should have known he wouldn't be able to pull that move off. I mean I can't pull that move off and I'm the King of it and now… well anyway it wasn't me I promise" Donatello frowned and glanced behind him, gaze focusing towards the doorway to his lab. He was surprised when he saw Michelangelo standing there, moving from one foot to the other a sign that he was agitated. The panicked expression on his face was also a dead giveaway that something had happened.

"Breathe Mike" Donatello remarked absently "What wasn't you? What's happened this time?" he asked, a distracted tone to his voice, he was just in the middle of upgrading their security system and he had just reached the most important and delicate part of the procedure. He could have really done without having his youngest brother hovering near him in a distracting fashion. The best thing was to listen to whatever it was he had to confess and then get rid of him as soon as possible so he could get on. He hated the thought that they were unprotected from possible enemies while he worked on this. The backup system he had wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to be any good warning.

"I really didn't think he would attempt it I mean he never normally takes the baits, he normally just smacks me round the head until I go away so when he did I had to take advantage of it, I honestly didn't think… I mean it was so cool until…" his voice trailed off and the panicked expression returned

"Mike" Donatello said sternly cutting Michelangelo before he could get into his stride. Stories that Michelangelo told tended to last a long time and time was the one thing that Donatello didn't have "Spit it out"

"I…Well you see it's like this I…

"Raph's broken his arm Don, it's a pretty bad break from what I can tell, and you need to take a look at it" Leonardo said calmly, striding past Michelangelo into the lab, his arm around an irate Raphael who was looking pale and clammy beneath the light.

"I told you Leo it's just a god damn sprain, I'll be fine just wrap the stupid thing up. I don't need your help walking either so get your arm off of me fearless, I ain't no invalid so don't treat me like one" Donatello dropped his gaze from Leonardo's tense face to Raphael's arm. He whistled out loud as his eyes widened as he took in the angle of the arm. Two conclusions came straight to his mind, firstly Raphael's arm was most definitely broken probably in more then one place which meant it could take months to properly heal and secondary Raphael must have been in agony though none of it reflected on his face which merely wore its customary annoyed frown.

"What happened?" Donatello demanded coming to his feet in one swift motion, walking over toward Leonardo and Raphael, his stride quicker then usual. The Doctor side of him flared up as his eyes swept his patient from head to toe looking for any other injury other then the obvious. He could see that regardless of what Raphael had said he was leaning heavily on Leonardo clearly needing his brother to support him.

"It was completely and utterly stupid" Leonardo said bluntly, an undertone of anger to his voice which Donatello knew covered his worry. He turned his head to glare at both his younger brothers. Raphael met Leonardo's look with a glare of his own but Michelangelo looked away, staring down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world at that precise second in time.

"Place him in the chair Leo and stay by him just in case" Donatello remarked his gaze fixed on his older brother clearly expecting to be obeyed. He pointed at the one chair in his lab which he kept for when one of his brothers came to visit him.

"In case of what exactly?" Raphael demanded angrily "This is so stupid, I'm fine you should both be more concerned with the state that Mike will be in once I get my hands on him. This arm is fine just wrap the stupid thing up and let me go, I've got to go meet Casey in 15 minutes, if you don't do it then I'll do it myself" Donatello turned and fixed him with a cool look ignoring the frightened yelp from the direction of the doorway in response to Raphael's threat.

"Are you finished now Raph or shall I wait until you've got it all out of your system" he asked calmly, meeting Raphael's eyes with a serene unconcerned look "I've got all night after all" Raphael stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open before he huffed out loud and turned his eyes away from his brother to glare into the corner of the lab remaining silent. "What were you saying Leo?" Donatello asked as he walked over to his work bench to grab the medical kit he kept for occasions like this.

Leonardo shot a quick look between Donatello and Raphael, amusement in his eyes as his mouth quirked into a half smile which he quickly controlled. When he spoke it was in his usual calm reassuring manner.

"Mike challenged Raph to a skateboard stunt competition. Raph originally said no or words to that effect but you know what Mike is like" he stated turning and shooting a quick look at Michelangelo who was still lingering at the door looking ready to flee at a moment's notice. A guilty expression on his face as he stared at Raphael's arm. He noticed Leonardo's look and shrunk back. For a moment Donatello felt a stab of sympathy for the other turtle. Michelangelo was in for the mother of all lectures and if there was one thing Leonardo was good at then it was lectures.

"So Raph actually did it?" Donatello asked. He placed the medical box on the table by Raphael before turning and walking to a cupboard where he kept the splints for setting broken limbs and began rummaging for one which would be roughly the right size for Raphael's arm.

"Yep, he was doing well but then he lost control on the 1st level near his room and he went over the banister and landed with all his weight on his arm" he waited until Donatello looked up at him before continuing "I heard the crack from the Dojo where I was meditating" Donatello raised an eyebrow ridge and bit the inside of his cheek. It was definitely a bad break from the sound of it.

"Thanks for bringing him in, I can take it from here you can go" Donatello commented stepping in front of Raphael who was still glaring into the corner. Leonardo nodded. He glanced at Raphael and sighed placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze before he took his hand off and began walking to the door.

"Oh and Leo" Donatello called after him, Leonardo halted and looked back with a questioning look on his face "Don't go too easy on him this time" he commented. A grim look settled on Leonardo's face as his eyes dropped to take in Raphael's arm.

"I won't" he promised "Michelangelo and I are about to have a nice long chat. Call me if you need anything at all, I'll just be outside" he turned and stalked towards Michelangelo who yelped and ran out the room clearly not wanting to have a chat with Leonardo over the subject.

Donatello shook his head and turned his attention to the moody patient sitting in front him, meeting the pain filled eyes that glared into his own.

"Are you in much pain?" he asked casually as he turned his attention to the splint. He knew Raphael hated people making a fuss out of him. Raphael remained silent merely shrugging his shoulder. Donatello turned in time to catch the flash of pain that crossed Raphael's face at the simple movement.

"Nope" Raphael replied speaking through gritted teeth. Donatello stopped himself rolling his eyes with difficulty. He didn't understand why Raphael had to be so stubborn when it came to things like this.

"Do you want anything for the pain you're not feeling?" he asked dryly "I've got pain killers that would help, they are really strong as in enough to knock anything out you wouldn't feel a thing" Raphael shook his head

"You know how I feel about painkillers Don" he said. Donatello sighed. Raphael hated being out of control so he always refused anything that might potentially make him lose control, even when he drank he normally restricted himself to two beers only.

"You don't make things easy on yourself do you, why do you have to be so stubborn" he asked with a sigh clearly not expecting an answer "Do you at least want something to bite on?" he asked. Raphael frowned

"It's just a…"

"Raph" Donatello cut across him an angry look coming to his face "You aren't stupid so don't insult us both by acting it. You're well aware that this isn't a sprain or even a normal break, it's a bad break. Knowing you, you probably knew that the minute you landed on it. I'm going to have to crack it back into place and then set it and its going to hurt. Now either take the pain killers which I strongly recommend or bite down on something otherwise you're probably bite through your tongue and dealing with one injury today is enough for me" Raphael stared at him for a moment with the exact same blank look that normally graced Leonardo's face.

"Fine" he said after a moment "I'll take the stupid painkillers if only to shut you up" Donatello nodded and went over to the cupboard pulling out the tablets, he placed them on the side and grabbed a glass before turning to Raphael.

"Stay here, don't do the stupid thing you normally do when you attempt to escape because you won't get very far with your arm like that and I'm too busy to run after you." he commented. Raphael rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Donatello turned and left the room heading towards the kitchen to fill the glass with water. He could see Leonardo standing over Michelangelo in the living room. a stern expression on his face as he lectured the youngest who was looking very downhearted.

Donatello filled the glass with water and hurried back to the lab, feeling a stab of relief as he saw Raphael sitting exactly where he had left him. The other turtle was looking at his arm, gently probing it, hissing slightly as he struck a particular tender part. Donatello watched him for a moment from the doorway. Raphael was surprisingly good when it came to anything which was medical related though he refused to show the talent to them preferring to let Donatello be the Doctor of the family.

"Here" Donatello now said holding the water out. Raphael took it with his good hand. Donatello opened the tablets and shook out two "Open your mouth" he said, Raphael glared at him but Donatello met the look steadily and waited. Finally with a shaky sigh Raphael opened his mouth allowing his brother to pop the two tablets into his mouth. He quickly swallowed them, his face curling into a look of disgust at the taste.

"How long do they take to work?" Raphael asked as Donatello waited patiently leaning against the side. He put his hand into his pocket for a moment as he shrugged before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not long" he said "maybe a few more moment, they are extremely strong" Raphael nodded his eyes taking on a hazy doped look so different from the sharp look that normally reflected in his eyes.

"This is strange" Raphael commented after a few moment, a smile came to his face as he looked at Donatello "Like really strange, I feel like my brain is becoming all fuzzy it's really strange, I don't like it" He said. Donatello sighed and patted Raphael shoulder. The other turtle was going to kill him when he was finally better.

"It will pass soon enough" he commented quietly he waited until he was sure that the drug was flowing through Raphael's system before taking a step forward and looking directly at his brother. "Ready, I'm going to do it now" Donatello remarked, he grasped Raphael broken arm and jerked it sharply, a loud crack like a gun shot filled the air making Donatello wince in pain on his brother's behalf. Raphael glanced down at his arm and blinked slowly before looking back up at Donatello.

"That kind of tickled me" he said his grin coming back to his face. Donatello watched him for a moment a surprised look on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he has seen Raphael smile like that, so openly and happy, he had a surprisingly nice smile.

"I'm glad it didn't hurt you, I'm just going to set the splint now Raphie, that will keep it in the correct position while it heals" Donatello remarked patting Raphael's shoulder gently as he began to set the splint round his arm.

"You know what. I'm really glad you're my brother Donnie-boy. Like really, really, really times a thousand, I should tell you more often but it's never a good time" Donatello stopped what he was doing and looked up and smiled. His brother's words warming him.

"I'm glad you're my brother as well Raph though you're probably going to kill me when the painkillers wear of an you realise that you've been saying soppy stuff, you should be thankful that I'm not Mike, he would have tape recorded everything you're saying and used it as blackmail material against you" Raphael considered his words before snorting, waving his arm in the general direction of the door

"Well it's true Donnie-Boy. I love you and I love Mikey and Leo as well but don't tell Mikey I love him because I'm mad at him at the moment. I still need to give him a beating for this; I can't really let him get away with it."

"He didn't mean any harm" Donatello commented absently. He looked down in satisfaction at the splint before looking around for the ingredients he kept handy to make the plaster to wrap around it.

"He never does mean it Don-Don" Raphael said with a sad look, Donatello hand stilled as he bit back a laugh "It's like Dad says, the greatest harm comes from the greatest good or something like that, I can't really remember what he said now I should probably pay more attention when he speaks in lessons" Donatello covered his face for a moment before nodding.

"That's very true Raphie" he commented as he began making the plaster

"What's that?" Raphael demanded staring at it, he was swaying a bit in his seat, Donatello was tempted to call Leonardo in to steady Raphael but he knew Raphael would never forgive him if he allowed Leonardo to see him in this state.

"Plaster to put round your arm Raph to keep everything in place" Donatello commented "It shouldn't take long to do and then I'll take you to bed so you can sleep off the pain killers"

"Oooooo" Raphael said "Plaster! Will you sign it later on?" Donatello nodded

"If you want" he remarked "This will feel cold" he announced as he began to wrap it around the splint. Raphael remained silent looking around him with large eyes

"You really like this lab don't you, you're always in it, why don't you come out more and spend time with us, and surely you can take your work into the other room" Donatello shrugged his shoulders, eyes remaining on the work is was doing.

"I can't really concentrate in the other room Raph" he stated, Raphael's face dropped into a pout that made Donatello laugh when he glanced up "Fine if its nothing major then I'll bring it in to the living room on one condition"

"What?" Raphael asked

"Never make that face again, its just disturbing to see" Raphael nodded, his wide grin coming back to his face.

"Deal" he commented. Donatello continued in silence until the arm was completely wrapped "It's just got to dry now so stay still and hold it up" he said taking a step back rubbing his hand together

"Good I'm tired" Raphael announced. Donatello waited tinkering with the security system keeping an eye on Raphael at all times but the other turtle seem content to sit humming to him self as he looked around. Donatello smiled fondly at him shaking his head. He almost wished that he could see this side to Raphael more often.

"Come on let's get you to bed" he commented, walking over to the chair and helping Raphael up. He led him outside and up the stairs grinning to himself as he noticed that Leonardo was still lecturing Michelangelo who was wearing a dazed expression. Donatello glanced quickly at the clock. An hour and a half, that had to be a new record even for Leonardo.

"My room" Raphael announced then frowned as Donatello walked him past it "err…" he turned to Donatello who led him to his room and opened the door

"You sleep in hammock Raph, you need a bed, you can have mine, I'll have your hammock until you're arm is healed" Raphael blinked at it as Donatello sat him on the bed

"But you can't use the hammock" Raphael stated bluntly "The one time you tried you tipped yourself out almost straight away" Donatello frowned not wanting that particular memory to be brought up.

"I'm a scientist Raph I'm sure I can figure out how to beat a hammock" he commented "Now get some rest, I'll be back in a hour and a half to check on you" Raphael nodded his eyes already closing.

"Thank you Donnie" he said, Donatello smiled.

"You're welcome" he commented walking to the door, a snore echoing through the air before he had even closed the door.

He stopped outside the door and pulled out a tape recorder with a wicked grin pressing the stop button. He couldn't wait to see Raphael's face when he heard himself refer to Donatello as Don-Don. He had the perfect blackmail material and he planned to use it well, after the entire lair could use some redecorating. He grinned and whistled to himself as he made his way back to the lab. This was going to be fun.

**Author Note – **_I can't believe I managed to churn this out in like 2 hours odd! I really hope you all liked it! If Raph seems OCC then remember he is drugged up on really strong pain killers and I find they make me go really strange like that when I take them hence why Raph is like he is. Anyway please review because reviews are lovely and they make me happy! No flames though!_

_ Hope you like your gift cndrow and it was the sort of thing you wanted!_


End file.
